


Bracing

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary’s heart was thumping in her chest, she wasn’t sure if it was the prospect of shooting or the stranger’s body against hers that made it race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracing

**Author's Note:**

> A thought struck me about the shooting scene at Brancaster – none of the women shoot?? I know why of course because it was 1924 and it was not the done thing, women were just supposed to watch. Yawn. So this tiny fic surfaced about what followed the end of this scene. Mary has just been impressed by Henry’s prowess in casually murdering birds and he modestly brushes it off with his “Fluke” joke.

“Do you shoot Lady Mary?”  
Henry had turned to look at the woman behind him, he was quite sure that if she could shoot – she would shoot to kill!  
“No… I never have.” She was hesitant in her answer, she had never questioned ‘why not’ until he had asked the question.  
“Would you like to try?”  
“Yes!” There was no hesitation now.  
“Sir!” The loader exclaimed as if Henry had just suggested that Mary would like to strip naked right there on the moor.  
“It’s quite alright, I’m sure Lady Mary is more than capable.”  
“Yes I’m quite sure I am!” She added haughtily.  
“Come here then.”  
Mary joined him at the shooting post.

“I will have to touch you,” Henry smirked, “is that alright?”  
Mary nodded agreement and he stood behind with his arms around her to position the gun for her to hold.  
“It’s not too heavy is it?” He sniffed in an exaggerated way, “You smell nice by the way.”  
“No and thank you.”  
He smelt nice too, spicy and fresh, but she would never have said so.  
“Now, you need to remember that the bird is a moving target – so aim ahead of where it is flying. Don’t snatch at the trigger, just be gentle and caress it – that’s much more effective.”  
Mary couldn’t help wondering if he was still referring to the trigger and she felt her breath quicken. He tucked her hair behind her ears - a totally unnecessary act that required a slight stroke of her cheek.  
“There, that's better, less distracting. The shot can make the gun kick back so I’ll stay here to brace you.”  
He pressed closer against her body and placed his left hand firmly on her stomach. The morning was a little cold and so she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Mary’s heart was thumping in her chest, she wasn’t sure if it was the prospect of shooting or the stranger’s body against hers that made it race. 

“Ready? Here we go.”  
Henry guided the shot and Mary pulled the trigger. The shot caused Mary to step backwards against him and he steadied her with his arm. He was right, it did have a kick.  
“Oh good shot!”  
“Really? You really think so?”  
Mary was elated and flushed with pride and excitement.  
“Yes, but don’t forget you have two barrels – two shots. Try again. Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
This time Mary was ready for the kick and braced herself against Henry. Was it her imagination that his left hand seemed to be higher up on her diaphragm so her breasts were practically resting on his arm and hand? She let off two shots and hit with her second.  
“Excellent. You’re a natural!”  
"Thank you.”  
“No thank _you,_ ” that smirk again, “You just need lots of practice… and of course you will need me to stand behind you every time you shoot!”  
He gave her an audacious wink.

Mary was exhilarated by the whole experience, not least the feeling of the stranger’s body against hers and his strong arm, still around her, even though the shooting was long over. Mary smiled over her shoulder at him, feeling more alive than she had done in years, and looked forward to more shooting practice with Henry.


End file.
